


Shut Down The Storm

by VividOrchid



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Monroe Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividOrchid/pseuds/VividOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all things involving thunderstorm are frightening. In an odd circumstance, it's a way for two troubled children to seek comfort in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Down The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gangsta. fic and is originally a present for Izzy/moriuchis on Tumblr.

Yang had always hated thunderstorm. He couldn’t stand the flashing light that went through the window, followed by the horrifying crackle so loud he’d thought the glass would be shattered. Every now and then, whenever the dark cloud hung in the sky, the boy gripped his blanket tightly, ready to throw it over his head at the first sight of flash. 

That night, however, he would know that he wasn’t the one who needed protection under the blanket.

The thunderstorm on that particular night had been going on for hours. Curling beneath the blanket on the bed was Yang; eyes tightly shut and ears muffed by his sweaty palms. He wondered, amidst his racing heartbeat, if the storm would last until morning came. What he didn’t get to hear was the sound of the bedroom’s door being opened, followed by a hurried footsteps and the sound of something falling with a soft _thud_ on the space beside him.

The black-haired boy’s eyes flew opened in an instant. A yelp came out from his mouth as he popped his head out from the blanket, shifting away from the intruder on his bed. It was when he noticed the messy strands of white hair and a pair of eyes with different colors did he stopped and took notice.

“Delico?”

Lying across him was Delico, who looked equally surprised. There were what appeared to be trails of tears on his cheeks, almost hidden under the lack of lighting, which the other boy tried to wipe away. “It’s…It’s me, Yang”, he whispered. “Sorry for waking you up”

“You scared me” Yang quipped, finally moving closer to him. “Can’t sleep, huh?”

Delico opened his lips, about to say something, when a flash came down and illuminated the room. In split seconds, a loud crashing noise came rattling the window pane so hard it might break any time. Yang ducked his head down a bit, glancing at Delico to check if he was okay. The other boy, however, had his head covered with both arms. His body curled into a near-perfect ball shape, and Yang swore he saw him trembling and sobbing. He never recalled seeing him being this afraid. For a Twilight, Delico was not particularly strong, mentally and physically. Bullies took advantages of him, and it was always Yang and his little sister Erica’s duty to chase them away for him. But, ever since the kidnapping, fear seemed to have built up inside him until it reached its breaking point. This reaction to thunderstorm was, apparently, one sign of a meltdown.

Touching Delico’s shoulder gently, Yang lowered his head to whisper, “H..Hey, are you alright?” There was no answer, but he could feel the other boy’s body began to shake harder. He could run to the maid to soothe him, but then it wasn’t wise to just leave the other alone when the thunderstorm was still rampant. The best thing he could do was to comfort him himself.

With that in mind, Yang pulled the blanket a little more to cover both of them. Then, he lied down and wrapped his arms around him, nose buried in the soft grey hair. “It’s okay”, he whispered again, one hand caressing his shoulder and the other patted his head. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m scared, too, but I won’t be if you’re with me. So don’t be scared”.

He didn’t count how many times he repeated the words like a spell, but he could feel Delico’s body became less tense. The trembling became less frequent until it completely stopped, and his head rose up a little to meet Yang’s gaze. Yang couldn’t help but throwing him a grin. “See? We can get through this if we stay up like this”. 

Delico blinked, dumbfounded for a moment before smiling back and giving him a hug. “I’m sorry”, he said, sheepishly. “I was really scared, and alone. For a moment I thought about coming to Erica’s bed, but then I remembered”. A tinge of sadness emerged in his voice. “She’s not here anymore”.

“Yeah. I know”. Yang tightened his hug a bit, face now buried on the other’s shoulder. Their body heat started to envelop both of them, intensified by the comfortableness of the blanket. “I’m sad, too. But I’m sure we’ll find her. We’re going to get stronger together, then we can start looking for Erica. Until that time comes, I will never leave you”.

The rhythm of their steady breathing became a soothing note for both of them. Soon, it was hard for Yang to keep his eyes opened. As he drifted into slumber, though, he swore he heard Delico whispered “Thank you” and “I’ll never leave you, too”. The thunderstorm came and went away, but the two boys were content in their sleep, knowing they would forever had each other’s back.


End file.
